Their love for each other is eternal
by FeeBee Bumblebee 2002
Summary: This is my first lemon. I love Zervis! I've read Fairy Tail chapter 532/533, so sad. only for mature audiences/


Mavis P. O. V

It had been two days since he came back from his trip. He hasn't talked or even glanced at me and it made my heart ache.

I look at the stars that was glistering in the dark sky. I sighed and walked out of my room in Fairy Hills.

I walked to the forest without a thought of where I was going.

I then stop and saw a lake that I didn't recognised. It was filled with crystal clear water that was shining from the moonlight.

I'd awed at the scene and stripped of my clothing.

I took a stepped in the water to see if it's cold but it was just the right temperature.

The water was not deep but it reached my collarbone. I swam in it enjoying the relaxation that I was receiving.

I dove to the bottom where I hold my breath and then emerged back to the surface for air.

I didn't realised that there was someone was watching me from the back of the tree.

It's black eyes watch my every movement. The figure removed his clothing and slowly making his way to me.

I didn't know but then I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips on my neck.

I squealed but the arm's grip was too tight so I couldn't get away.

"You are really cute, Mavis." That's when I know who this person was.

"Ze-Zeref." I stuttered because his lips traveled from my neck to my ear.

My face red from embarrassment but then he bit my earlobe, chewing it with his teeth.

I squirmed in his arms and I was panting. I could feel him smirking as I moaned when his other hand caresses my hips.

He turned me around and his lips met mine in a rough kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my own around his neck, making the kiss deeper.

He licked my lips asking for entrance and I obliged. He put his tongue and wandered into my wet cavern.

His tongue met mine and we battle for dominance and of course he won. He pulled away a little and sucked on my neck.

He uses his canines to bit me and left hickeys around my neck and collarbone.

He then proceeded to my chest. I crossed my arms to cover myself.

"Mavis, you should not hide them. I think their cute and just the right size." He said and pry my arms away and as he held my arms, his head dips down and lick the side of my right breast.

I moaned, feeling a coil inside my stomach tightened. He licked the bud making it hard and then suck on it. Making my head throw back.

I was a moaning mess and could do anything as he held my hands together. He nip and bit down on the bud making me moaned louder.

It is a good thing that no one was here. He let go making a 'pop' sound and did the same treatment to the other.

He released my hands and I gripped on his black locks as he proceed his ways.

I just then realised that we were near the side of the lake. My back was pressed on some big rocks around the end.

He lick his way down to my sacred region where he kissed my thigh. He was teasing me as my pussy getting wetter.

"You're wet already. I wonder how you taste Mavis~?" He said in a seductive tone which made me crimson red.

He licks my folds and it startled me as I grip his hair. The feeling was so exotic.

"Zeref, it... hah... feels... hah... so- so good." I panted then he nip on the nerves.

"Ah! Please don't do that." I whined as he chuckled. Sweats was forming all over my body.

"You taste so sweet Mavis. I want to taste more of you." He then stuck his tongue inside my pussy making me scream with pleasure.

I was moaning out loud as his tongue swirled around inside me making me feel the coil tighten even more. Before I came he removed himself and that made me whimpered.

Then he insert two fingers in me as he kiss my lips. He rubbed the bundles nerves and then he hit my sweet spot where I came.

I was panting so hard that I saw white spots in my vision. I hold on to his biceps as I catch my breath. He removed his fingers and lick them, making me blush.

I bury my face in his strong chest.

"Are you ready Mavis?" He asked me as he position himself over my wet passage.

I answer him by planting a soft kiss. He then push the tip inside and it hurts a lot.

"I'm sorry but just hold it for a while." He kiss my tears away that was running down my cheeks.

"Don't worry." I smiled at him and he push himself in to me filling me up until he was all in.

He held it for a while for me to adjust to his size and the pain.

A few seconds, the pain was placed with pleasure. I kiss his cheek.

"You can move now." I said and he began to thrust. It was slow but the pain was now gone.

"Faster Zeref." I said and he moved his rhythm more faster and harder. I followed his movement, I was moaning as he hit my g-spot.

He was also groaning and I felt my walls clutching his member.

"Ah!" I hit my climax and I see stars dancing around. He begun thrusting harder until I feel something warm spill inside me.

We stayed attached for us to catch our breath. He then removed himself out of me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his warm body.

"I'm sorry I avoided you after I came back. I was just feeling the pain I was going through on my trip." He said and he snuggled on my chest burying his flushed face.

I giggled at his behaviour and I kiss his cheeks.

"You just have to say it. And if you're still in pain, you can come to me and I'll take care of you, okay?" I said to him patting his head.

He got up and went to fetch his clothes also mine.

When he came back fully dressed, I tried standing up but winced as pain shot through my legs.

I fell down but Zeref caught me just in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a face full of worry.

"Yeah but I think I can't walk for a while." I giggled about it.

Zeref sighed in relief, he helped me put my clothes back on also kissing my neck or chest once in a while.

He carried me bridal style to his room in Fairy Hills and set me on his bed.

"Rest you need it or you rather go for another round." He asked me seductively.

"No! No more. I am so tired we can do it when I can walked again." I blushed hard as he said that. Thank goodness that Tamaki was fast asleep.

He chuckled and snuggle more, moving closer to me. I bury my face in his chest savouring his scent.

I fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **Next morning,**_

I woke up to see Zeref still sleeping peacefully. I smiled at his cute sleeping face.

I caress his cheek with the back of my hand. His eyes fluttered open revealing the black eyes that I fell for.

"Good morning, Mavis." He said while yawning. I kiss his cheek and I saw a tint of pink on his face.

"Zeref I feel happy after what happened last night." I said to him. But he had a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Zeref?" I asked worriedly.

"What do you know about me?" He asked the very stupidest question ever.

"Huh? Well you are a Black Dragon Slayer. You lived for 417 years and now you're with your little brother and sister and a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild." I said and that made him crack a genuine smile.

"Does this mean that we're a couple?" He said with a blush on his face. I gasped. But I smiled.

"We've always been a couple, since our first kiss. I'll be with you forever and ever." I said to him that shocked him.

Then he smiled "Yes and I'll be with you forever and ever." He said to me.

"So we'll stay together forever, right?" I hug him by wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes and I have a lot of things I can do to you." He whispered the last part at my ear that a shiver ran down my spine.

"Together forever." We both said in sync and laughed.

But what they didn't know was that inside Mavis' body, they made they never thought would happen; a baby.


End file.
